


Napping time

by MacaMuGar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaMuGar/pseuds/MacaMuGar
Summary: Lance and Keith have a little nap and don't talk about it later.A friends scene between Joey and Ross.





	Napping time

Lance woke up, drool all over his face. Goddammit, that was a good nap. He felt something hard under his face. Was it a cushion? No, he didn't think so.

He touched that "thing" that was under him and then he realized it. He felt asleep, on top of his crush, the famous Keith Kogane.

*Nonononono* he thought, he felt asleep on top of him. In the middle of the living room, IN THE CASTLE.

Keith woke up too, a few minutes after him, he looked a little confused but uncomfortable at the sams time.

Lance got up as quick as he could, sweating so much that he didn't believe it.

"What happened?!!" Said Lance, quite nervous.

"Well, I don’t know!!" Said the 'mullet' one, he got up too.

"We fell asleep! That is all." The cuban one said it while straightening his jacket.

"Yeah. Yep. Yeah. All right, well uh, I’d better go to my bedroom." He said while grabbing his coat, the one he left over the table before falling asleep.

"I think that would be best." Keith said, kinda sad.

"Yeah. All right, I’ll talk to you later." He walked toward the door, grabbing the handle.

"Okay. But not about this!" Said the dark haired one, looking at the floor.

"No! Never! Never!" He paused, trying to grab Keith's hand to shake it "Bye." 

"No touch! No touch!" Keith panicked, and Lance left.

Oh god that was close, he felt his heart coming out of his chest. His crush felt asleep on top of him, cuddling. He went to take a bath to distract himself from the recent scene.

\------------

Keith entered Lance's room, he was looking for Pidge, Hunk told him that she was there. But once he entered it, he knew that he got played.

"That was the best nap I ever had." Said Lance, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keith said, looking down to his feet.

"Come on, admit it, that was the best nap you ever had." Lance expressed, he was tired of faking the face that HE TOOK A NAP WITH HIS CRUSH.

"I've had better." Keith lied, but he felt like that was the best option the moment.

"Okay, when? Was it with Shiro? Or with Hunk?" Lance said, he felt it kinda hard but it was the truth.

"All right, all right, it was the best nap ever!" Admitted Keith, with his eyes clothes, he felt his face hot and red, oh god. "I said it! Okay? But it's over Lance"

"I want to do it again." Said Lance, getting closer to Keith, grabbing his arm.

"We can't do it again." Said Keith immediately, he felt like he got more red when he felt Lance's hand on his arm.

"Why not?" Said Lance sincere, he felt like this was normal.

"Because it's weird. We're two boys, and we're paladins! We're supposed to be though!" Keith almost screamed. This was getting out of hand.

"Fine. You want something to drink?" Lance said, sad.

"Sure, what should we have?" Keith said getting out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen.

"Warm milk and Excedrin PM." Lance joked before he watched Keith run out of the place. Did he fuck it up? He didn't know but it was fun.

\---------

Lance and Keith were napping together again and they both woke up at the same time.

"Great nap." Said Lance, hugging his crush, Keith was on top this time.

"It really was." He smiled as he felt the hug. It was comfortable now.

Suddenly Pidge clears her throat, giving the guys a sign that they were not alone and she wasn't alone either, Shiro, Allura, Coran and Hunk were beside her . Needless to say Lance and Keith were shocked and slowly turned their heads to see the rest of the people that were in the room.

Lance reacted first by jumping up "Dude! What the hell are you doing?! God!" He said while getting out of the room, why did this had to happen to him.

Keith slowly standed up and said quietly "Excuse me." He exited the room but he found Lance out of it "That was good, we should do it again"

Lance smiled and agreed.

Unfortunately, he didn't confess his love towards his crush, but he was certain that it wasn't the last nap with Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'd enjoy my little one shot! This was my first one. ❤


End file.
